


Orange Juicing

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: JGV AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: “You shouldn’t be,” Kaito makes a face, “You have….ad..admir…”He couldn’t say it.  He felt shame flush his face hot and his pride putting a firm stopper on his tongue.  Kouta leans forward expectantly.“Haaave?”“…”





	Orange Juicing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015 and it's finally making its AO3 debut   
> banzai  
> this is part of an extensive AU where all of the main riders starred in porn. we call it JGV AU

“Kazuraba Kouta why are you even here?”

“To provide moral support while you antagonize over what to make for your upcoming test,” Kouta says it so sweetly, so innocently, that Kaito almost thought he’s lying.  Which Kouta isn’t, because it’s Kouta, and the bastard usually means ninety-five percent of the things from his mouth. Kaito scratches down another note on his mangled recipe card.

“I don’t need it,” he answers, voice gruff.  “Besides, you just come here and eat half my food.”

“Do not—okay, maybe.”

Kaito sighs. 

There’s a few moments of blissful silence, Kouta tossing an orange back and forth between his hands.  Kaito thinks he’s almost got this if he just changes this portion here—

“So they want me to do a tit fucking video next,” Kouta says.  Kaito chokes on his spit.  He coughs, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve, and gives Kouta the most stricken look.

“ _Why_ do you feel that necessary to tell me!?” Kaito rasps out.  His throat burns.  Kouta looks entirely unrepentant.  He just starts tossing the orange up and down, pouting, as if it’s not his fault Kaito almost died.

“Because you’re my friend and you know about it and Mai would probably punch me in the face if I told her?”

“Like I wouldn’t?”

“…but you haven’t.”

Kaito puts his head down on the counter, wondering what he has done in a past life to even deserve this kind of things.  What did he do?  Did he try to take over the world?  Is that it?  “Kazuraba leave I do not want to hear any more of this,” he says, voice muffled.  Kouta doesn’t even leave, he just puts his head down to be level with Kaito and grins.

The bastard.

“But like I said you’ll listen, and besides I don’t know why they want me to do it,” Kouta sits back up.  “I mean, I can _do_ it but I don’t know why they want me to do it.  It’s kind of boring.”

Kaito can’t believe he’s going along with this.

“Boring how?” he pushes himself back up as well. 

“Well usually, we’re using—“

Kaito tunes Kouta out best he can here.

“—so like after a couple of videos of that I’m just…a bit surprised?  Yeah.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Kaito makes a face, “You have….ad..admir…”

He couldn’t say it.  He felt shame flush his face hot and his pride putting a firm stopper on his tongue.  Kouta leans forward expectantly.

“Haaave?”

“…”

“Kaaaaitooo?”

“….your physique up top is admirable.”

There.

Kouta grins, “Thanks!  I mean, you could have just said I have nice tits if that’s easi—OW!” Kaito isn’t even sorry he threw his pencil at Kouta’s face.  That earns him some minutes of pouting, and enough time for him to get out more of what he wants to do.  Kouta even begrudgingly returns Kaito’s pencil.  Of course, good things are always too good to be true, especially when Kazuraba Kouta is involved.

“Hey, hey Kaito, you think I could squish this orange with ‘em?”

“Kazuraba Kouta you better not—“

He pauses.

There had been that bet made way back when with Zack and Peco, stopped pathetically short by Mai where they had almost this exact same conversation about Kouta.  Kaito could cash in on that…He narrows his eyes, contemplative.

“…let’s see.”

“Really?” Kouta hadn’t been expecting that answer, but he grins.  “Let’s try it out then!”

Kouta’s already taking his shirt off, situating the orange between his pectorals.  It takes a bit of fidgeting and moving to get it to stay but Kouta got it.

It’s like watching something in slow-mo.

That’s the only way Kaito could describe it.

The orange had no chance of surviving—and neither did Kaito’s counters.  Juice, everywhere, and even Kouta looked a bit surprised as some of it got on his face.  It…it looked almost like something in one of the films Kouta usually films and Kaito didn’t even want to know why he felt another blush crawl up his neck.  But it happened, it happened, and Kaito could safely tell the other two that yes.

Kazuraba Kouta could juice an orange between his pectorals don’t even ask how Kaito knows he just _does_.

“I—wow, I guess I could!” Kouta sounds way too proud of himself.  “That is so neat!”

“It’s not why did I even think that was a good idea,” Kaito grumbled, thankful that at least his notes were safe from the carnage.  Kaito heads to the bathroom to grab a towel, returning with all intents and purposes of throwing it at Kouta.  Instead he comes back to a scene of Kouta curiously wiping some of the juice off his skin and licking his fingers.  It’s enough to make that growing blush on Kaito’s face turn full on cherry red, and he chucked the towel as hard as he could at Kouta before demanding he leave.

Kaito’s never going to be at peace at this rate.

 

**BONUS**

“Hey, Takatora, can I come over to your place to take a shower!”

“Is there any reason you can’t go to your apartment, Kouta?”

“Because you’re closer to where I’m at and I don’t want to explain to Sis why my chest is covered in orange juice?”

“…I won’t ask questions when you get here.”


End file.
